


Fire My Heart

by KTheKryptid



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: 18+, F/M, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-29 15:39:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19022884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KTheKryptid/pseuds/KTheKryptid
Summary: “Now, now, my lady,” he slurred out, eyes flicking between your lips and your eyes. “Tonight is about you.”His mouth was back at your neck, but the gentleness was gone. You could feel him sucking and biting around the base of your neck with such an urgency that you couldn’t help but let out a moan. You could feel his smile against your skin as he licked a newly created love bite. Your legs wobbled at that and he pushed himself further into you. It was then that you felt a hardness between your silk skirts. You felt it rub against you and voluntarily let out another moan. This felt so good. He felt so good.Listen guys, it's Aarovos/reader smut. That's that.





	Fire My Heart

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Midnight_Queen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnight_Queen/gifts).



> Thank you so much! Without you, this fic would probably have never been written. Thank you for your feedback and your support and just you being you!

Deep below the castle, beyond the winding stairs, hidden in the darkness, something called to you. It reached into the darkest parts of your brain, snaked its way into your truest desires, explored every crevice of your being. You shuddered as you felt this  _ thing _ explore you inside and out. It would have felt violating if it didn’t bring you such unimaginable amounts of pleasure. Before you knew it, your feet were carrying you towards for the origins of whatever it was that was making you shudder like a leaf in the wind. 

Down and down and further still, into the darkest parts of the castle. The light of torches didn’t even dare to penetrate such darkness, and yet, there you were, walking blindly amongst the cold walls. Despite the stones cool feel, you could feel your body getting warmer with every step. It started with your core and it started spreading its way to the tips of your toes and fingers. You could feel that  _ thing  _ from before, making its way from one end of your body to the other, ever so gently yet also so domineering. At moments it felt like you would lose control while others it felt like a whisper of a touch on your skin.

When you’re barely able to see your hand in front of you, a soft blue light guided you. Again, your feet moved before you could even register what it was you were doing, the feelings inside you continuing to build. You could feel yourself starting to pant, a bead of sweat slowly, lightly rolling its way down between your shoulder blades. The blue glow illuminated the hall, and you found yourself in a small, stone room. It’s then that you realize the source of the light: a floor length mirror in the corner of the room covered haphazardly by a thin purple cloth. You reached your hand out only to see it quivering before you. You tried to steady yourself, but the pleasure building within you was too much. Your fingers brushed the cloth and you couldn’t help a small gasp escape from your already parted lips. It was so soft, so silky. It felt as if it would feel like nothing at all if you wore it. You could feel your entire body start to shake as you pull the cloth off. As the cloth flittered down to the ground, you could feel every inch of your body wanting... _ something _ . Something you couldn’t describe. Something so carnal yet so natural. You closed your eyes and tilted your head towards the ceiling, gasping for air and then--

Nothing.

Just as the cloth hit the ground, you felt all feelings leave your body suddenly, as if somebody had knocked the air from you. You couldn’t help but stumble a bit towards the mirror only to immediately stumble backwards.

Standing in the mirror, instead of seeing your own reflection, you see the most beautiful being you ever had the pleasure of coming across. Skin purple as the dusk with white flecks like stars shimmering on his skin with eyes that matched stared back at you. Silver hair as bright as moonlight grew past his shoulders, looking softer than the grass after a fresh spring rain. A body like that of a sculpture was surrounded in fine looking and elaborate robes that couldn’t hold a single color. His mouth curved slightly upward as he noticed you watching him.

The man put his hand on the mirror, and before you could stop yourself, you put yours up against his. However, instead of feeling the cool glass of the mirror, you felt the electricity of skin against skin. Your eyes flicked between your hands to the man in front of you only to see a wolf like grin take over his face. His hand turned, grabbed your wrist, and yanked you forward, causing you to fall through the mirror and into his arms.

“I have been waiting for you, my lady,” You could feel the depth of his voice all the way through your body. You felt your core tighten at the simple phrase.

You looked into his eyes again. “Me?” 

He nodded and righted both of yourselves. His hands lingered on your body and you felt the heat radiate from them. Or was it you that was radiating heat? You couldn’t tell, nor did you mind. All you knew is that you liked his hands on your waist, and it showed.

The man leaned into you, bringing his mouth close to your ear. He was so close you could smell him. Somehow, he smelt like the night. 

“Will you not even let me dine you, my lady, before I take you?” He breathed into your ear. Your knees almost buckled. “Would you not even like to know my name before I bring you to heights of unimaginable pleasure?”

You swallowed and shakily let out, “Your name?”

The man chuckled. “Aaravos.”

Before you could even think, the man pushed your back to the wall and began kissing your jaw. It started out gentle as you squirmed against him. You moved your hands to weave through his hair as he moved to the crook of your neck, but suddenly stopped. Aarovos grabbed your wrists and pinned them above your head against the wall.

“Now, now, my lady,” he slurred out, eyes flicking between your lips and your eyes. “Tonight is about you.”

His mouth was back at your neck, but the gentleness was gone. You could feel him sucking and biting around the base of your neck with such an urgency that you couldn’t help but let out a moan. You could feel his smile against your skin as he licked a newly created love bite. Your legs wobbled at that and he pushed himself further into you. It was then that you felt a hardness between your silk skirts. You felt it rub against you and voluntarily let out another moan. This felt so good.  _ He _ felt so good. 

Aarovos continued to pin you against the wall as he started grinding himself against your body. You could feel the pleasure build, just like before. His lips finally moved from your neck to your own lips for the first time. You noted he tasted of honey, a flavor you loved before but knew now you would never be able to get enough of. You cry out, a bit of pain mixed with tremendous amounts of pleasure, as Aarovos bit your lip, his tongue swiftly entering your mouth.

Aarovs gripped both your wrists with one his hands while he slowly trailed the other one down your body. You felt it run down your arm, caress your neck, and slowly, ever so slowly push the straps of your dress down your shoulder until the fabric fell off in one simple go, pooling around your feet. Aarovos continued to move his hand down to the valley between your breasts. He pulled away from your lips, and you couldn’t help yourself from following after his lips. You opened your eyes to see him staring down at you, face filled with mischief.

He bent his head down and took your right breast into his mouth as his hand moved to the other. He rolled your bud between his tongue, slowly at first, grazing it ever so gently with his teeth. You let out another moan, causing him to grin again. He began to suckle your breast, kissing, teasing. He pulled and bit as his hand kneaded your other breast, careful not to let either go unnoticed. Aarovos moved his mouth from your nipple, kissing his way toward the other one, switching places with his hand. Once again, his mouth found your nipple, and instead of taking it, he kissed it, feather light, and muttered something under his breath.

Your head rolled to the side as he continued to kiss around your breast. You’re able to breathe out one question. “What did you say?”

You heard Aarovos chuckle as he slipped your breast from his mouth. “Just saying how excited you are for me when this is just the warm up.”

It was then that your knees finally did give out, and Aarovos caught you. He pulled your legs around his torso, and you wound your arms around his neck to steady yourself. He moved his mouth from your breasts back to your lips, and you felt a bolt of electricity course through your body, causing you to shudder.

Aarovos suddenly bent over, dropping you onto a soft surface. Looking around yourself, you noticed you’re laying on a bed covered in silk sheets, your knees hanging off the edge of the frame. In between your legs stood Aarovos, eyes roaming your naked body almost as if he were devouring it with sight alone. You notice him subconsciously lick his lips and you can feel your legs shiver, wondering what that would feel like between your thighs. 

At that moment, Aarovos met your eyes, his own darkening as if he could read your thoughts. Keeping eye contact, he slowly knelt to his knees and spread your legs with his hands. You could feel his hot breath against your thigh as he started kissing your legs. It was as if her were at your neck again, soon, for he started biting and suckling as if his life depended on marking you as his own. As his lips traveled higher, you could feel your breath come shorter and shorter, your hands slowly finding themselves winding through his hair. You were about to call out to Aarovos asking what he was doing when suddenly you felt a finger slide along your folds, barely hovering over your clit. Immediately, your head was thrown backward and your back was arched as a soft sigh escaped your lips.

“Now, my lady, it is time for me to show you  _ exactly _ what I can do.” Aarovos hummed.

He leaned forward, and, as if taking taking communion, drank from between your legs as if he was receiving sacrament from God Himself. His tongue swirled around your clitoris as a finger continued to massage around your opening, getting yourself more and more wet. As Aarovos’ tongue flicked your clit back and forth, you felt him slowly ease a finger into your opening. Another gasp left your mouth and you could feel him smile between your legs. He pressed in more until his entire finger fit into you, causing you to sigh in absolute pleasure. Aarovos started pulling his finger back out of you and then slowly, achingly slow, pushed his finger back in, his tongue continuing its job on your clit. Again, he went, in and out, almost even slower, and you felt yourself whimper. 

Aarovos pulled his mouth away from you. “Now, now, my lady. We must not be impatient,” he said as he continued to push his finger in and out of you, achingly slow. “You will be rewarded if you”  _ pull out  _ “are”  _ push in  _ “patient.”  _ Lick. _ You don’t even know what sounds came out of your mouth, but you know they were laced with need. You decided that the only thing you could do was close your eyes and simply enjoy the pure ecstasy that was being given to you.

The man before you continued to tease your opening, however, you noticed his pace starting to quicken ever so slightly. Your mouth opened to let another moan when Aarovos inserted another finger into you. The sound that came out of your mouth was louder than you had intended, but the feelings Aarovos brought were nothing short of loud. With two fingers in you, Aarovos began speeding up. In and out, in and out, going further in to increase the friction. His mouth sucked on your clit harder as he enters you faster. Your breath starts coming in short bursts as you feel a pleasurable pressure starting to build where Aarovos’ head lay. His pace quickened and he pushed his fingers into your body, forcing you to release the pressure between your legs, screaming his name into the sky as you the stars on his body became the only thing you saw. 

As your head slowly began to clear, you felt a lapping between your legs, a tongue diving into the depths of you, enjoying you as if you were a plate of fruit. You pushed Aarovos’ head deeper into you, wanting to feel him in every part of you, and you felt that pressure begin to build again. Almost as if he could sense your pleasure coming, Aarovos pulled away. You had to physically restrain yourself from begging the man you barely even knew to continue. 

Aarovos reaches to the tie of his robes and pulls on it, the fabric coming undone and falling to the floor, leaving him in simple britches. He loomed over you, an arm on either side, and brought his mouth back down to your breasts. Still sensitive from earlier, you let out another moan. As Aarovos continued to suckle and bite you, causing you to become even more sensitive in an already sensitive area, you found your hands caressing this man’s body for the first time. 

Your hands ran themselves down his back, feeling his muscles flex and relax as he continued to mark you. Slowly, your hands found their way to his breaches, and you felt Aarovos stiffen, pausing slightly, before returning to his duties. Your hands made their way under their way into Aarovos’ pants, immediately finding his erect penis. As your hands struggled to find a grip on his thick member, you heard Aaravos hiss in pleasure.

He pulled away to look at you with dark eyes. “If you continue, my lady, I cannot promise I will remain gentle.”

You don’t know where your newfound courage came from but you find yourself saying, “Then don’t.”

A low growl erupted from Aarovos’ chest as he pushed your hands from his pants. Quickly and without any of the flourish he had when devouring your body, he rips the cloth from his legs, revealing himself to you. Your eyes traveled down his toned body to his cock, taking in every long inch. It was your turn to lick your lips, and as you did, Aarovos grabbed your bottom lip.

“Careful with that tongue of yours, my lady,” You almost hated the way his deep, sultry voice made you instantly wet.  _ Almost _ . “We may have to use it.”

_ Oh, I hope so,  _ you think to yourself as Aarovos went back to your neck, one hand grabbing your hair while the other found the wetness between your legs. Your hands wound their way around Aarovos’ length, causing him to hiss once again. You began to stroke him, shaft to tip, gently at first, just as gently as his hands touched you for the first time. You could feel Aarovos get harder between your hands and you couldn’t stop the smirk from your lips. You weren’t able to hide it from him either, has he moved from your neck to your lips, biting your bottom one roughly, his hand pulling your hair, forcing you to arch into his body more.

You ran your thumb over the tip of his cock, light as a feather, causing a shiver to course through him. Getting the exact reaction you wanted, you hooked your legs tighter around him and flipped the both of you over, much to Aarovos’ surprise. Straddling him, you leaned down and spoke in his ear like he did to you.

“I want to hear you moan my name,  _ my lord _ ,” You grin and then whisper it, like a secret, hoping to hear it said so loudly and filled with passion it would shake the walls. You dip your head down slightly further to kiss his neck, causing him to finally react by snaking his arms around your waist. “It’s your turn to be pleasured.”

You kiss one side of his neck, then the other, then back to the first spot. You trail your way down to his collarbone, gently sucking his skin as well, enjoying the taste of his body. You make your way to one shoulder and bite down, eliciting a moan of pleasure from the man under you. After suckling the tender area you laid a trail of your own dark purple love marks to his other shoulder. Once satisfied his collar and neck and seen enough of your mouth, you move down to his chest. You lay your hands on either side of you to steady you as you bring your entire body down on him for one simple purpose: to allow you to lick Aarovos’ chest. You hear him start moaning your name before stopping himself and biting the inside of his cheek.

_ Oh, _ you thought. _ He wants to play _ . 

You moved your head over to one of his own nipples and grazed over it with your teeth, biting down none too gently. Aarovos hissed out in both pain and pleasure, a sound you were beginning to enjoy. You swirled your tongue around it a few times before moving your attentions to the other one. Instead of teasing it, like Aarovos was expecting, you simply kissed it and began your mouthy trek downwards, stopping every so often to leave angry dark marks on his otherwise perfect complexion. 

Before you knew it, you were staring Aarovos’ cock right in the eye. Your hands once again wound themselves around it, caressing it, before putting your lips around the head. You thought Aarovos would have lost himself right then and there had he not bit off his sounds of pleasure once again. Determined to hear your name uttered on those perfect lips of his, you focused at your task.

You quickly flicked your tongue around his head before starting to swallow more of his length, stroking him simultaneously. As your mouth worked its way down his cock, you felt Aarovos’ hand tangle in your hair on the back of your head, forcing your further and further still. He then pulled your hair back, causing your mouth back off part of him and giving him control again. You didn’t mind as long as you had the chance to hear him moan your name.

He began pushing you back onto his cock, groaning all the while. You decided to strengthen your grip on him, pumping him into you instead of gently stroking. Another moan fell from his lips, but your name was still missing. When he pulled you back, you let your teeth graze his soft flesh, causing him to curse under his breath. You knew you were getting to him. Deciding to do this yourself, you shook his hand out of your hair and began to suck his cock. You began to pick up speed, occasionally grazing your teeth on his tip, causing Aarovos’ to moan constantly. Your hands began to stroke Aarovos’ cock to the rhythm your mouth set: hard and fast. It almost felt more like you trying to pull him further into you than you pumping him. You felt Aarovos’ hands move back to their favorite position behind your head has he forced your mouth onto his slick cock more furiously than before.

When at last it felt like you could take no more, you heard Aarovos curse and yell out your name, his warm seed spilling into your mouth. You continued to move your mouth against his cock as he finished into you, swallowing every last bit down. 

Just as you pulled away from him, breathing heavily, gasping for air, you found yourself suddenly beneath Aarovos again, a smirk playing on his lips. Before you even knew it, you were gasping for air, a fullness felt between your legs. You looked down only to see Aarovos moving his hips to reposition himself in you, head already hidden in the crook of your neck, sucking at the already red bite marks. Your arms wound themselves around Aarovos’ torso as he ever so slowly pulled out of you. It felt as if an eternity had passed before only his tip remained cautiously waiting in your entrance. His lips met yours as he thrust fully into you to swallow your moans. Your nails dug into him, warm red blood met soft purple flesh. 

You threw your head back as Aarovos once again moved his head to explore the valley between your breasts, his pace between your thighs increasing. You try to focus on what he’s doing, but the familiar snaking feeling returns, moving from your breasts to your core and back again, over and over, faster and faster, until all you could do was grip Aarovos’ arms tightly, squeeze your eyes shut, and enjoy the indescribable amounts of pleasure being thrust upon you. 

Soon, you feel as if every inch of your body was on fire, as if not even the sun could outburn you. Ripple after ripple of ecstasy washed over your body, as if someone threw a stone into a pool of your own pleasure. Aarovos’ mouth no longer suckled from your breast; he was too invested in increasing the friction between your bodies, bucking his hips into you faster and harder until all you could hear was the slapping of your bodies, your combined panting and moaning, and your heartbeat drowning your ears. The pleasure increased until you couldn’t take it anymore. 

It was as if a dam had erupted somewhere within you, holding back both carnal, animalistic sounds and feelings of absolute bliss. No, bliss was taking a warm bath after a long day. Bliss was sitting in front of the fire during the winter storms. Bliss was the feeling of a bubbling spring running over your feet in the springtime. This was heaven, and Aarovos may have been the Lord of Men the way he was having you chant his name. 

As your high slowly came down, you saw Aarovos watching you with lust-filled eyes. “Now that, my lady,” he said. “That is what I can do.”


End file.
